2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası
2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası veya diğer kullanımıyla UEFA Euro 2008, sadece UEFA üyesi ülkelerin millî takımlarının katılabildiği Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası'nın 13. turnuvası. Avusturya ve İsviçre'nin ev sahipliğinde, 7 - 29 Haziran 2008 tarihleri arasında düzenlenen turnuvayı, finalde Almanya'yı 1-0 yenen İspanya şampiyon olarak tamamladı. Şampiyona kapsamında oynadığı tüm maçlardan galip ayrılan İspanya, 1984'te Fransa, 1996'da ise Almanya'nın ardından tüm maçları kazanan üçüncü takım oldu. İspanya, bu başarısı ile ilk kez 1964'te kazanmış olduğu kupayı, 44 yıl aradan sonra yeniden elde etti. Euro 2008, turnuva tarihinde ikinci kez, iki ülke tarafından ortaklaşa gerçekleştirilen bir organizasyon oldu. Diğeri ise 2000 yılında Belçika ile Hollanda ortaklığında düzenlenen turnuvaydı. Turnuvaya katılan 16 takım, dörder takımdan oluşan 4 grupta mücadele etti. Ev sahipleri Avusturya ve İsviçre turnuvaya eleme maçları oynamadan katıldı. Bu Avusturya'nın turnuva tarihindeki ilk katılımıydı. Diğer 14 takım ise, 16 Ağustos 2006'da 21 Kasım 2007'ye kadar süren elemelerde yer aldı. Son turnuvanın şampiyonu Yunanistanise oynadığı üç maçtan da mağlubiyetle ayrılarak takımlar arasındaki en kötü performansı sergiledi. Avusturya ve Polonya, tarihlerinde ilk kez bir Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası'na katıldı. Şampiyonayı kazanan takım olan İspanya, 2009 yılında Güney Afrika Cumhuriyeti'nde düzenlenen FIFA Konfederasyonlar Kupası'nda Avrupa'yı temsil etti. Ev sahibi seçimi Avusturya ve İsviçre dışında turnuvanın ev sahipliğini yapmak için teklif veren ülkeler Türkiye/Yunanistan, İskoçya/İrlanda, Rusya, Macaristan, Hırvatistan/Bosna-Hersek ve Norveç/İsveç/Finlandiya/Danimarka idi. Daha önceleri Avusturya, Macaristan ile beraber 2004 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası ev sahipliğine aday olsa da Portekiz'e kaybetmişti. Türkiye/Yunanistan, Avusturya/İsviçre ve Macaristan, 12 Aralık 2002 günü yapılan oylama finaline kalan ülkeler oldular. Türkiye/Yunanistan ev sahipliğinin reddedilmesiyle Macaristan ile Avusturya/İsviçre, yapılacak son oylamada yer almaya hak kazandı. Yapılan oylamada birinci sırayı alan Avusturya/İsviçre, turnuvayı düzenlemek için seçilen ülkeler oldu. Bu sayede şampiyona, Belçika ve Hollanda tarafından organize edilen 2000 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası'nın ardından ikinci kez iki ülkenin ortaklaşa ev sahipliği yapmasına sahne oldu. Öte yandan 2012'de Polonya ve Ukrayna'da düzenlenecek bir sonraki şampiyona, bu kulvardaki üçüncü turnuva olacaktır. Ev sahibi ülkelerden biri olan İsviçre, daha öncede Almanya'nın şampiyonluğu ile sonuçlanan 1954 FIFA Dünya Kupası'nı düzenlemişti. Tesisler Turnuva maçları, iki ülkedeki toplam sekiz stadyumda gerçekleştirildi. Her stadyum en az 30.000 kişi kapasitesine sahipken; Viyana'daki Ernst-Happel-Stadion, 53.295 kişi kapasitesiyle organizasyondaki en büyük stadyum konumundaydı.1 Bu sebeple final maçı da Ernst-Happel'de oynandı. Ev sahiplerinden Avusturya grup maçlarının tamamını Ernst-Happel'de, İsviçre ise Basel şehrindeki St. Jakob-Park'ta oynadı. 2004 yılında Zürih'teki stadyum, organizatörler için sorun yarattı. Normalde; yenileme çalışmalarının yapıldığı Hardturm, turnuvanın düzenleneceği stadyumlardan biri konumundaydı. Fakat yasal sorunlardan dolayı yenileme çalışmaları gecikti ve bu stadyum, 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası'nın oynanacağı stadyumlar arasından çıkartıldı. Bu problemden dolayı UEFA, maçların 2 ülkedeki 4 stadyumda oynanmasına karar verdi. FC Zürich takımının Letzigrund stadyumu 23 Eylül 2007 tarihinde, turnuvanın oynanacağı stadyumlar arasına dahil edildi.2 Kadrolar Turnuvada yer alan takımların listesi için bakınız, 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası Kadroları Yeni kupa 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası şampiyonu için yeni bir kupa tasarlanmıştır. Henri Delaunay Kupası'nın yeni versiyonu, Asprey London tarafından tasarlandı.3 Orijinal tasarım ise Arthus-Bertrand''tarafından yapıldı. Kupa, önceki yıllar gibi gümüş renkte. Üzerinde, daha önceki Avrupa Şampiyonalarını kazanan takımların isimleri ve kazandığı yıllar yazmaktadır. Ağırlığı 8 kilogram, uzunluğu ise 60 santimetredir. Kupanın para değeri 50.000 İsviçre frangıdır.4 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası Elemeleri : Kura çekimi, 27 Ocak 2006 günü İsviçre'nin Montrö kentinde, yerel saat ile 12.00'de gerçekleşmiştir. Elemeler, 2006 FIFA Dünya Kupası'ndan 1 ay sonra başlamıştır. Avusturya ve İsviçre ev sahibi takımlar olduğundan dolayı elemelere katılmamışlardır. Sırbistan, 3 Haziran 2006 tarihinde, Sırbistan ile Karadağ bölgelerinin birbirinden ayrılıp iki ülke haline gelmeleri sebebiyle, turnuva elemelerine tek başına katılmıştır. Karadağ bu nedenden dolayı bu elemelere katılamamıştır fakat 2010 FIFA Dünya Kupası Elemeleri'nde boy göstermiştir. Elemeler, 16 Ağustos 2006 tarihinde E Grubu'nda oynanan Estonya-Makedonya maçı ile başlamıştır. Bu elemelerin formatı, diğerleri ile karşılaştırıldığında çok değişik gözüküyordu. Ev sahipleri dışında kalan 14 takımı belirlemek için yedi grupta yer alan birinciler ve ikinciler, direkt olarak turnuvaya katılım hakkı elde ettiler. Dolayısıyla, önceki dönemlerde olduğu gibi play-off turu (baraj maçları) oynanmadı. Yani, önceki turnuvalardan farklı olarak, gruplarında ikinci sırayı alan takımlar, play-off maçları oynamadan direkt olarak turnuvaya katıldılar. Altı grupta yedi takım mevcutken, bir grupta ise sekiz takım yer aldı. Gruplarında üçüncü ve gerisindeki sıraları alan takımlar ise elendi. ''B, C, D, E, F ve G gruplarında yedi takım, sadece A'' grubunda ise sekiz takım bulunmaktaydı. Elemelerin sürprizlerinden biri İngiltere'nin turnuvaya katılım hakkı elde edememesi oldu. Hırvatistan E Grubunu zirvede tamamlarken, ikincilik için büyük bir çekişme yaşandı. Hırvatistan son maçta İngiltere'yi deplasmanda 3-2 mağlup edince, ikinci sırayı alan takım Rusya oldu ve bu başarısızlık, Steve Mclaren'ı koltuğundan etti.5 Eleme gruplarında yaşanan mücadeleci oyun, hiçbir takımın grupları yenilgisiz tamamlayamamasına neden oldu. Kuzey İrlanda'dan David Healy 13 golle elemelerin gol kralı olurken, Hırvat Eduardo ise 10 golle ikinci sırada yer aldı.5 Turnuvaya katılan ülkeler * '''Kalın' yazı karakteriyle yazılan yıllar, takımların şampiyon oldukları yıllardır. : 1 Çekoslovakya adıyla : 2 Batı Almanya adıyla : 3 SSCB adıyla : 4 Bağımsız Devletler Topluluğu adıyla * Üs sayıları yazılan takımlar, ülkelerin birbiriyle birleşmesi ve ayrılması sonucu ortaya tek bir ülke çıkarmışlardır. Fakat o zaman, üstte görünen isimleri ile mücadele etmişlerdir. Kura çekimi Kura çekimi 2 Aralık 2007 tarihinde İsviçre'nin Luzern kentinde gerçekleşmiştir. Kura çekiminde öncelikle Avusturya devlet televizyonu ORF'nin çocuk korosu küçük bir konser vermiştir. 127 ülke kura çekimini canlı yayınlamıştır. Program 52 dakika sürmüştür. Sunuculuk görevini ise Melanie Winiger ve Rainer Pariasek yapmıştır. Kura çekiminin içeriği Turnuvaya katılan ülkeler 1992 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası ve 1996 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası'nda kullanılan format burada kullanılmıştır. Kura çekiminde görev alan kişiler aşağıda belirtilmiştir; * Gianni Infantino, ev sahibinin kura çekimini yaptı. * Peter Schmeichel, 1.torbanın kura çekimini yaptı. * Jürgen Klinsmann, 2.torbanın kura çekimini yaptı. * Didier Deschamps, 3.torbanın kura çekimini yaptı. * Theodoros Zagorakis, 4.torbanın kura çekimini yaptı. * Bernard Dietz, A Grubu'nun kura çekimini yaptı. * Anton Ondrus, B Grubu'nun kura çekimini yaptı. * Franz Beckenbauer, C Grubu'nun kura çekimini yaptı. * Dino Zoff, D Grubu'nun kura çekimini yaptı. Her grubun maçlarını oynayacağı iki stadyum bulunacaktır. Her grupta 6 maç oynandığından dolayı gruplar dahilinde her stadyumda 3 maç oynanacaktır. 2000 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası ve 2004 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası finallerinde kuralarda, 4 torba bulunmaktaydı. Bu turnuvanın kura çekimindede aynısı uygulananmıştır. Torba sıralamalarında, takımların 2006 FIFA Dünya Kupası Elemeleri ve 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası Elemeleri'ndeki başarıları baz alınmıştır. Avusturya ve İsviçre ev sahibi takımlar olduğundan dolayı, Yunanistan ise son Avrupa Şampiyonu olmasından dolayı birinci torbada yer almaktaydılar.67 Hollanda ise Euro 2008 finalistleri sıralamasında normale göre en yüksek puanı elinde bulundurduğu için birinci torbada yer almaktaydı. Kura çekimin gerçekleştiği LuzernKültür ve Kongre merkezi Fransa, 2006 FIFA Dünya Kupası Elemeleri'nde pek çok maçta berabere kalmış, 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası Elemeleri'nde ise İskoçya'ya iki kez mağlup olmuştur. Bu yüzden bu kura çekiminde dördüncü, yani son torbada yer almaktaydılar. Gruplar A ve B gruplarındaki takımlar ile C ve D gruplarındaki takımlar, fikstürde ikiye ayrıldılar ve böylelikle ilk grup ve ikinci gruptan birer takımın finale kadar karşılaşması imkansız hâle geldi. Avusturya ve İsviçre'nin yerel saati (UTC+2) şeklindedir. Bu yüzden Türkiye'de yaşayanların bütün maç saatlerine bir saat eklemeleri gerekmektedir. A Grubu : Portekiz turnuvadaki ilk maçını Türkiye karşısında oynadı. Bu maç 2-0 Portekiz üstünlüğüyle sonlandı. Sonraki maçını Çek Cumhuriyeti ile oynadı. Bu maçta da Çek Cumhuriyeti'ni 1-3 mağlup etti ve gruptan çıkmayı garantiledi. Gruptaki son maçını İsviçre'yle oynayan Portekiz, bu maçta diğer 2 maçında olduğu gibi üstünlük sağlayamadı; maç 2-0 İsviçre galibiyetiyle son buldu. İlk maçında Portekiz'e 2-0 yenilen Türkiye, İsviçre'yle oynadığı maçta 1-0 mağlupken, Semih ve Arda'nın golleriyle 2-1 galip duruma geldi. Gruptan çıkış maçı olarak adlandırılan maçta Çek Cumhuriyeti ile karşılaşan Türkiye, Koller ve Plašil'in gollerinin ardından 2-0 mağlup duruma düştü. Ancak maçın son 15 dakikasında oynadığı futbolla Çek Cumhuriyeti'ni devirdi. Türkiye'nin kurtuluş gollerini 75. dakikada Arda, 87. dakikada Petr Čech'in elinden kaçırdığı topu iyi değerlendiren Nihat attı. Nihat 2 dakika sonra, 89. dakikada Hamit'in pasıyla defansı boş yakaladı ve bunu gol olarak değerlendirdi. Bu maçla Türkiye çeyrek finale çıkmaya hak kazandı. Çek Cumhuriyeti turnuvaya 1-0 İsviçre galibiyetiyle başladı. İkinci maçında Portekiz'le karşılaşan Çek Cumhuriyeti, Deco'nun 8. dakikada attığı gole, Sionko ile 17. dakikada karşılık verdi. Ancak 63. dakikada Portekizli Cristiano Ronaldo ve 90+1. dakikada Quaresma'nın attığı gollerle turnuvadaki ilk yenilgisini bu maçta aldı. Bir sonraki maçta Türkiye ile karşılaşan Çek Cumhuriyeti, 2-0 galipken 3-2 geriye düştü. Maçın böyle bitmesiyle Çek Cumhuriyeti gruplarda elendi. 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası'nın ev sahiplerinden birisi olan İsviçre turnuvaya Çek Cumhuriyeti yenilgisiyle kötü bir başlangıç yaptı. Bu maçta Svěrkoš'un 71. dakikada attığı golle 1-0 yenildi. 2. karşılaşması Türkiye ile oldu. Bu maçta ilk yarıda Eren'in yaptığı ortada Hakan'ın vuruşuyla 1-0'lık üstünlük yakalayan İsviçre, İkinci yarıda Semih ve Arda'nın golleriyle 2-1 mağlup duruma düştü. Maç 2-1 sonlandı ve İsviçre, A Grubu'ndan elendi. Portekiz ile prestij maçına çıkan İsviçre, Hakan Yakın'ın 71. dakikadaki golüyle 1-0, 83. dakikada ise penaltıdan yine Hakan Yakın'ın attığı golle 2-0 galip duruma geldi. Maç sonucu İsviçre'nin lehine oldu. B Grubu : Hırvatistan, turnuvaya Avusturya'yı 1-0 yenerek başladı. Bu maçta 4. dakikada Modrić'in attığı golle 1-0'lık üstünlük yakalayan Hırvatistan, maçın sonuna kadar bu skoru korudu ve ilk maçında 3 puan aldı. İkinci maçında Almanya ile karşılaşan Hırvatistan, bu maçta iyi oyunuyla Almanya'yı 2-1 mağlup etti. Bu maçta Srna ve Olić'in golleriyle 2-0 öne geçen Hırvatistan, 79. dakikada Almanya atağında Podolski'den kalesinde gol gördü. Ancak maç 2-1 bitti ve Hırvatistan ikinci 3 puanını alarak çeyrek finali garantiledi. Turnuvanın favori takımlarından gösterilen Almanya, ilk maçını Polonya ile oynadı. Bu maçta Almanya, Podolski'nin 20. ve 74. dakikalarda attığı 2 golle galip geldi. İkinci maçını Hırvatistan ile oynayan Almanya, bu maçtan 2-1'lik yenilgiyle ayrıldı. Srna ve Olić'le kalesinde gol gören Almanya, 79. dakikada attığı golle durumu 2-1'e getirdi. Ancak bu gol Almanya'ya yetmedi. Son maçında Avusturya ile karşılaşan Almanya, bu maçta Ballack'ın attığı golle 1-0 galip geldi ve gurubu 2. olarak bitirip çeyrek finale çıktı. Turnuvanın bir diğer ev sahibi olan Avusturya, turnuvaya Hırvatistan ile karşılaşarak başladı. Ancak Hırvatistan'ın 4. dakikada kazandığı penaltıyı, Modrić gol olarak değerlendirdi. Maç böyle sonuçlanınca Avusturya, ilk maçından puansız ayrıldı. İkinci maçını Polonya ile yapan Avusturya, bu maçta 1-1 berabere kalarak, 1 puanla ayrıldı. Maçın gollerini 30. dakikada GuerreiroPolonya adına atarken, 90+1. dakikada penaltıdan Vastić Avusturya adına beraberlik golünü attı. Turnuvadaki son maçını Almanya karşısında oynayan Avusturya, ikinci yarıda, 49. dakikada Ballack'ın attığı golle 1-0 yenik duruma düştü. Maç böyle sonlanınca Avusturya turnuvaya veda etti. Polonya, turnuvadaki ilk maçını Almanya ile oynadı. Maçın ilk yarısında, 20. dakikada Podolski'nin attığı gol, durumu 1-0 olarak değiştirdi. İkinci yarıda, 72. dakikada yine Podolski'nin attığı golle 2-0 yenik duruma düşen Polonya, bu maçtan puansız ayrıldı. Bir sonraki maçı Avusturya ile oynadı. Bu maçta Vastić'in attığı golle öne geçen Polonya, 90+1. dakikada penaltıdan gol yedi. Böylece 1 puanla maçı tamamladı. Gruplardaki son maçını Hırvatistan ile oynayan Polonya, Klasnić'in 53. dakikadaki golüyle 1-0 yenildi ve turnuvaya veda etti. C Grubu : Hollanda, turnuvaya İtalya ile karşılaşarak başladı. Karşılaşmada Hollanda adına 26. dakikada van Nistelrooy'dan, 31. dakikada Sneijder'den, 79. dakikada van Bronckhorst'dan gol gelirken, İtalya tarafından hiç gol gelmedi. Maç 3-0 tamamlanınca, Hollanda ilk maçında 3 puanı kaptı. İkinci karşılaşmasını Fransa ile oynayan Hollanda, 9. dakikadaki Kuyt'un golüyle 1-0 öne geçti. İkinci yarıda ise 59. dakikada van Persie'den gol gelince durum 2-0 oldu. 71. dakikada Henry, Fransa adına golü kaydetti. Ancak 1 dakika sonra, 72. dakikada Robben ile gelen golle skor 3-1 oldu. 90+2. dakikada Sneijder'in attığı golle skoru 4-1 yapan Hollanda tur atlamayı garantiledi. Son maçına Romanya ile çıkan Hollanda, bu maçı 2-0 yenerek grubu 9 puanla birinci olarak bitirdi. Bu maçın gollerini 54. dakikada Huntelaar, 87. dakikada van Persie attı. 2006 FIFA Dünya Kupası Şampiyonu İtalya, ilk maçından 3-0'lık yenilgiyle ayrıldı. İkinci maçında Romanya ile karşılaşan İtalya bu maçtan da 1-1'lik beraberlikle ayrıldı. Maçın 55. dakikasında Mutu'dan gelen golle 1-0 mağlup duruma gelen İtalya, 1 dakika sonra Panucci ile gelen golle durumu 1-1 yaptı. Maç böyle bitti ve iki takımda 1 puanla maçtan ayrıldı. Üçüncü ve gruptan çıkış maçını Fransa ile yapan İtalya, 25. dakikada yakaladığı penaltıyı Pirlo ile gole çevirdi. 62. dakikada De Rossi'nin attığı golle durumu 2-0 yapan İtalya, maç sonunda gülen taraf oldu ve çeyrek finale çıktı. Romanya ilk mücadelesini Fransa önünde verdi. Maçta 90 dakika boyunca gol olmayınca, 0-0'lık sonuçla her iki takımda 1 puanla bu maçı kapattı. İkinci maçında İtalya ile karşılaşan Romanya, Adrian Mutu'nun golüyle 1-0 üstün duruma geldi. Fakat 1 dakika sonra Panucci İtalya adına gol atarak, durumu 1-1'e getirdi. Maç sonunda her iki tarafta 1 puanla döndü. Üçüncü ve son maçında Hollanda ile karşılaşan Romanya, bu maçı yenerse çeyrek finale çıkacaktı. Maçın ilk golü Hollanda'dan geldi. 54. dakikada Huntelaar'ın golüyle skoru 1-0 yapan Hollanda, 87. dakikada van Persie'nin attığı golle 2-0 yaptı. Maç sonunda Romanya turnuvaya veda etti. Fransa, gruplardaki ilk maçına Romanya karşısında çıktı. Maç sonuna kadar gol olmadı. Maç 0-0 tamamlanınca iki takım da maçtan 1'er puanla ayrıldı. İkinci maçında Hollanda ile karşılaşan Fransa, bu maçta 4-1'lik skorla yenildi. Maçın gollerini Hollanda adına 9. dakikada Kuyt, 59. dakikada van Persie, 72. dakikada Robbe ve 90+2. dakikada Wesley Sneijder kaydetti. Fransa adına ise 71. dakikada Henry attı. Üçüncü ve son maçına İtalya karşısında çıkan Fransa, 25. dakikada İtalya'nın yakaladığı penaltıyla 1-0 yenik duruma geldi. 62. dakikada de Rossi'nin attığı gol durumu 2-0 yaptı. Maç İtalya galibiyetiyle sonlandı, Fransa turnuvaya veda etti. D Grubu : İspanya turnuvaya Rusya karşısında aldığı 4-1'lik galibiyetle iyi bir başlangıç yaptı. Maçta 20, 44 ve 75. dakikalarda David Villa tarafından gelen goller İspanyolları rahatlattı. 86. dakikada Pavlyuçenko'dan gelen golle Rusya durumu 3-1 yaptı. Ancak 90+1'de Fàbregas ile 4. golünü atan İspanya, Rusya'dan 3 puanı aldı. Ayrıca turnuvanın tek hattricki David Villa tarafından bu maçta gerçekleşti. İkinci maçında İsveç ile karşılaşan İspanya, 15. dakikada Fernando Torres'in attığı golle 1-0 öne geçti. Ancak 34. dakikada Ibrahimović durumu 1-1 yapan golü attı. 90+2. dakikada David Villa'nın golüyle 2-1 öne geçen İspanya, 3 puan alarak turu garantiledi. Son maçında Yunanistan ile karşılaşan İspanya, Charisteas ile gelen golle 1-0 yenik duruma düştü. 61. dakikada de la Red ile beraberliği yakalayan İspanya, 88. dakikada Güiza ile galibiyet golünü attı ve 9 puanla grubu tamamladı. Turnuvanın en genç takımı olan Rusya turnuvadaki ilk maçını İspanya ile oynadı. Bu maçta 4-1'lik yenilgi alan Rusya'nın tek golünü Roman Pavlyuçenko attı. İspanya'nın 3 golü ise David Villa'dan, son golü Fàbregas'dan geldi. İkinci maçını Yunanistanile yapan Rusya, maçın tek golü olan 33. dakikadaki Zıryanov'un golüyle 1-0 öne geçerek 3 puanı aldı. Rusya'nın son maçı, gruptan ikinci olarak çıkanın belli olacağı İsveç karşılaşmasıydı. 24. dakikadaki Pavlyuçenko'nun, 50. dakikada da Arşavin'in golleriyle maçı 2-0 tamamlayan Rusya, gruptan ikinci çıkan takım oldu. İsveç turnuvaya Yunanistan galibiyetiyle başladı. Maçın gollerini 67. dakikada Ibrahimović, 72. dakikada Hansson attı. 2-0 biten maçtan, İsveç 3 puanla ayrıldı. İkinci maçını İspanya ile oynayan İsveç, 15. dakikada Torres'in attığı golle 1-0 yenik duruma düştü. 34. dakikada Ibrahimović 1-1'lik eşitliği sağlayan golü atsa da 90+2'de Villa'nın attığı golle İsveç bu maçtan puansız ayrıldı. Son ve gruptan çıkma mücadelesini Rusya karşısında veren İsveç, hiç gol atamadı. Pavlyuçenko ve Arşavinile kalesinde 2 gol gören İsveç, bu maçla turnuvaya veda etti. 2004 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası Şampiyonu Yunanistan, turnuvada ilk olarak İsveç ile karşılaştı; bu maçı 2-0 mağlup kapattı. İkinci maçında Rusya ile karşılaşan Yunanistan, Zıryanov'un 33. dakikada attığı golle 1-0 yenildi. Bu yenilgi Yunanistan'ın turnuvadan elenmesine neden oldu. Prestij maçında İspanya ile karşılaşan Yunanistan, bu maçta da 2-1'lik skorla yenilince turnuvaya 0 puanla sonuncu olarak veda etti. Bu maçta Yunanistan adına golü 42. dakikada Angelos Charisteas, İspanya adına ise golleri 61. dakikada de la Red ve 88. dakikada Güiza kaydetti. Eleme turları : Çeyrek finaller : İlk çeyrek final maçı olan Portekiz-Almanya karşılaşmasında ilk gol 22. dakikada Almanya'dan geldi. Podolski'nin ortasında Schweinsteiger topu çok iyi değerlendirerek gole çevirdi. 4 dakika sonra Schweinsteiger'in kullandığı serbest vuruşu Klosekafa vuruşuyla gole çevirdi. Maçın 40. dakikasında bir Portekiz atağında, Nuno Gomes'in vurduğu top, Metzelder'in ayaklarından kaleye girdi. İlk yarı 1-2 tamamlandı. İkinci yarıda serbest vuruştan atılan topu Ballack gol olarak değerlendirdi. O pozisyonda faul olup olmadığı çok tartışıldı. 87. dakikada ise Nani'nin ortasında Hélder Postiga kafa vuruşuyla Portekiz'in 2. golünü attı. Ancak bu gol Portekiz'e yetmedi; Almanya yarı finale çıktı. İkinci çeyrek final maçı olan Hırvatistan-Türkiye maçının galibi yarı finalde Almanya ile eşleşecekti. Maçın 90 dakikası berabere sonlandı. Bu durumda uzatmalara gidildi. Her iki takımın da topla oynama oranları hemen hemen eşitti. Uzatmanın ilk yarısı golsüz bitti. Uzatmaların ikinci yarısında 119. dakikada Hırvatistan atağında, Rüştü'nün açılmasıyla, Modrić'in yaptığı orta Klasnić'in kafa vuruşuyla ağlarla buluştu. Maçın son anlarında Semih'e gelen top, gol olarak değerlendirildi. Böylece maçın uzatmaları 1-1 berabere tamamlandı. Penaltı vuruşlarına geçildi. Penaltılarda, Hırvatistan'dan Luka Modrić ve Ivan Rakitić topu dışarı attı. Darijo Srna topu ağlarla buluşturdu. Türkiye'den Arda Turan, Semih Şentürk, Hamit Altıntop'un vuruşları kaleyi bulunca Hırvatistan'ın 4. penaltısı önem kazandı. Hırvatistan'ın 4. penaltısını çeken Mladen Petrić'in şutunu Rüştü kurtardı ve Türkiye yarı finale yükseldi. Üçüncü çeyrek final maçı olan Hollanda-Rusya karşılaşmasında ilk gol 56. dakikada Rusya'dan geldi. Sergey Semak'ın ortasında Pavlyuçenko'nun vuruşu durumu 1-0 Rusya üstünlüğüne getirdi. Ancak maçın 86. dakikasında Hollanda serbest vuruş kazandı. Engelaar serbest vuruştan güzel bir orta çıkarınca van Nistelrooy kafa vuruşuyla durumu 1-1'e getirecek golü attı. Maç uzatmalara gitti. Uzatmaların ilk yarısında gol olmazken, ikinci yarısında 111. dakikada gelişen bir Rusya atağında, gelen güzel bir ortada Torbinsky direğin yanından topu gole çevirerek durumu 2-1 yaptı. 116. dakikada Rusya'nın kullandığı taçtan, top Arşavin'e geldi. Arşavin topu gole çevirince durum 3-1 oldu. Maç böyle sonlandı ve Rusya yarı finale yükseldi. Dördüncü ve son çeyrek final karşılaşması İspanya-İtalya mücadelesiydi. İlk yarıda karşılıklı ataklar olurken, ikinci yarı da devam etti. 2 devrede de hiç gol olmayınca uzatmalara gidildi. Uzatmalarda da gol olmadı. Maçın uzatma devreleri golsüz sonlanınca penaltılara geçildi. İlk penaltıyı İspanya'dan David Villa kullandı. Bu atış gol olurken, İspanya'dan Santi Cazorla, Marcos Senna, Cesc Fàbregas'ın vuruşları da ağlarla buluştu. Ancak Dani Güiza'nın vuruşu Gianluigi Buffon'dan geri döndü. İtalya'dan Fabio Grosso ve Mauro Camoranesi vuruşları gole çevirirken, Daniele De Rossi ve Antonio Di Natale kaçırdı. Maçın penaltıları 4-2 sonlandı ve yarı finalde Rusya ile karşılaşacak takım İspanya oldu. Yarı finaller : Yarı final 1. karşılaşmasında Almanya ile Türkiye karşı karşıya geldiler. Türkiye, sakatlar ve cezalı oyuncular nedeniyle kadrodaki dokuz oyuncusundan faydalanamadı. 22. dakikada Uğur, Kazım'ın direkten dönen topuna vurdu. Lehmann topu çizginin içinde yakalayınca Türkiye 1-0 öne geçti. 4 dakika sonra (26. dk) Podolski'nin sol kanattan verilen pasına Schweinsteiger topu ağlara göndererek beraberliği getirdi. 79. dakikada eşitlik tekrar bozuldu. Sol kanattan yapılan ortada kaleci Rüştü topu almak için boşa çıktı. Klose vurduğu kafayla topu ağlara gönderdi ve takımını 2-1 öne geçirdi. Bundan 7 dakika sonra Türkiye beraberliği yakaladı. Sabri'nin sağ kanattan Lahm'dan sıyrılarak verdiği pasta kaleci Lehmann tutmak için gelmesini beklediği topa Semih Şentürk vurdu ve durumu 2-2 yaptı. Fakat 4 dakika sonra Philipp Lahm ceza alanının sol tarafında aldığı pas ile Rüştü'yle karşı karşıya kaldı ve topu direğin dibinden ağlara göndererek durumu 3-2 yaptı. Böylece maçı Almanya kazarak finalist oldu. Yarı final 2. karşılaşmasında Rusya ile İspanya karşı karşıya geldiler. Grupta 3 farkla (4-1) yenilen Rusya, bu maçta da Xavi'nin 50., Güiza'nın 73. ve Silva'nın 83. dakikada attığı gollerle 3-0 yani yine 3 farkla yenildi. Oyunu rahat bir şekilde baştan sona kadar üstün olarak götüren İspanya, 24 yıl aradan sonra tekrar bir Avrupa Şampiyonası finali oynamaya hak kazandı. Final : Final karşılaşmasında Almanya ile İspanya karşı karşıya geldiler. Maçta İspanya 33. dakika 1-0 öne geçti. Fernando TorresPhilipp Lahm'ı geride bırakarak kaleci Lehmann'ın üzerinden aşırtma yaparak topu ağlara gönderdi. Son dakikaya kadar başka bir gol olmadığı için maç 1-0 bitti ve 44 yıl aradan sonra İspanya 2. kez Avrupa Şampiyonu oldu. İstatistikler Gol krallığı Ödüller 1996 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası'nda ilk kez uygulamaya geçirilen UEFA All-Star Takımı uygulaması bu turnuvada da uygulanmıştır.8 UEFA, turnuva sonrası turnuvanın en iyi oyuncuları için bir karma yapmış ve turnuvanın en iyi 23 oyuncusunu beliremişti. Bu değerlendirme, açılış maçından final maçına kadar oynanan tüm maçlarda yapıldı. İspanyol oyunculardan 9 tanesi bu karmaya girmeye hak kazandı. UEFA, turnuvanın oyuncusunun seçilmesi için taraftarların oylarına başvurdu. Bu doğrultuda İspanyol orta saha oyuncusu Xavi, turnuvanın en değerli oyuncusu seçildi.9 Altın ayakkabı ödülü de bir İspanyol futbolcuya, aynı zamanda 4 golle turnuvanın en golcü oyuncusu olan David Villa'ya gitti.10 ; UEFA tarafından belirlenen Turnuvanın takımı11 ; Altın Ayakkabı ödülü * David Villa (4 gol) ; UEFA Turnvanın en iyi oyuncusu ödülü * Xavier Hernandez Creus Organizasyonlar ve turnuvadaki içerikler Yeni kart sistemi UEFA, 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası öncesi önemli bir kural değişikliğine gitti. Buna göre, 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası'nda da geçerli olmak üzere bundan sonraki turnuvalarda görülen sarı kartlar çeyrek finalden sonraki aşamalarda silinecekti. 20 Mayıs 2008 tarihinde Moskova'da gerçekleştirilen toplantı sonrası bir açıklama yapan UEFA başkanı Michel Platini, bundan böyle bir turnuvada görülen sarı kartların çeyrek finalden sonra geçerlilik kazanmayacağını açıkladı. Futbol seyircisi ve televizyon izleyicisi için çok olumlu bir karar aldıklarını vurgulayan Platini, "Bu değişikliği uzun zamandır düşünüyorduk. Futbolseverler bundan sonra final maçlarında yıldız oyuncuları cezalı durumda göremeyecek."1213 diye konuştu. UEFA'nın aldığı bu karara göre uluslararası turnuvalarda yarı finalde sarı kart gören bir futbolcunun daha önceki turlarda aldığı sarı kartlar silineceği için, o futbolcu final maçında yer alabilecek. Bugüne kadar bir turnuvada 2 sarı kart gören oyuncu bir sonraki maçta cezalı duruma düşüyordu.14 Slogan 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası için slogan, 24 Ocak 2007 tarihinde seçildi: Duygularını koru. UEFA baş yöneticilerinden Lars-Christer Olsson slogan için şunu demiştir: "Bu slogan şunu tanımlıyor ki: Duygular sevincin bütün türlerini temsil etmektedir, bazen hayal kırıklığıdır ama maçın son düdüğüne kadar yüksek gerilim anlamına gelmektedir."15 Maskotlar 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası'nın 2 tane resmî maskotu bulunmaktadır. Avusturya ve İsviçre'de yapılan oylamalarla maskotların isimleri belirlenmiştir. Oylama üç maskot adı arasında yapılmıştır: * Zagi ve Zigi * Flitz ve Blitz * Trix ve Flix % 36,3'lük bir oranla "Trix ve Flix" resmî maskot adı olarak seçildi. Turnuvanın İsviçre sorumlusu Christian Mutschler bu seçimle ilgili olarak, "Eminim ki, bu maskotlar ve isimleri turnuvanın hayati anlamda anlanmasını, eğlenceli olmasını ve hatırlarda kalmasını sağlayacaklardır." demiştir.16 Resmi futbol topu 2004 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası'nda kullanılan Roterio topunu üreten firma olan Adidas, bu turnuvadada resmi sponsor olarak yeni bir top tasarladı. Bu topun ismi ise "EUROPASS". Top, 2 Aralık 2007 tarihindeki kura çekiminde tanıtılmıştı. Yer altından bir sistemle, fışkıran lavlar ile izleyenlerin beğenisine çıkan top yetkililer tarafından tüm özellikleri gösterilerek, topun rahatlığını ve maçlarda vereceği keyfi anlattı. "adidas EUROPASS" adını, Avusturyave İsviçre'nin ev sahipliği yapacak olduğu şampiyonada, maçların her iki ülkede de oynanmış olmasından ve futbolcuların 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası maçlarında atmış olduğu paslardan alıyor. Bununla birlikte 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası maçlarını izlemek için Avusturya ve İsviçre'ye gelen taraftarların desteğini de yansıtıyor. Hakemler Turnuvada oynanacak olan 31 maç için toplam 12 hakem seçilmiştir. Hakemler, 14-17 Nisan 2008 tarihleri arasında İsviçre'nin Zürih kentinde toplanmış ve bu toplantıda son kurallarla ilgili bilgilendirilmişlerdir. Şampiyonada yer alacak hakemlerin, kulüp düzeyindeki müsabakalarda düdük çalmaya devam edecekleri, ama finallerde mücadele edecek 16 ülkenin oynayacağı hazırlık maçlarında görev alamayacakları açıklanmıştır. 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası'nda görev yapmış olan hakemlerin listesi:17 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası'nda görev yapmış olan dördüncü hakemlerin listesi: Para ödülleri UEFA, bu turnuva için toplam 184 milyon euro'luk bir para ödülünün 16 takım arasında verilmesine karar verdi. Bu miktar daha önceki turnuvada toplam 129 milyon euro değerindeydi. * Katılım ücreti: 7.5 milyon euro Takımların ekstra performanslarına göre verilen miktarlar: * Gruplarda (bir maçta): ** Galibiyet: 1 milyon euro ** Beraberlik: 500 bin euro * Çeyrek finaller: 2 milyon euro * Yarı finaller: 3 milyon euro * İkincilik: 4.5 milyon euro * Şampiyonluk: 7.5 milyon euro Eğer turnuva şampiyonu, grubunda oynadığı üç maçıda kazanmış ise, büyük ödül olan 23 milyon euro'yu kasasına koyacaktı. Turnuva şampiyonu İspanya, bunu da başararak 23 milyon euroluk ödülünde sahibi oldu.19 Sponsorlar 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası için dünyada isim yapmış büyük sponsorlar tahsis edilmiştir. 17 sponsor firma, yaklaşık 370 milyon euro değerinde bir miktar ödemiş olup yetkililer turnuvanın sponsor gelirlerinden yaklaşık 900 milyon euro kâr elde etmeyi beklediklerini açıkladılar. Bu sponsorluk programı çerçevesinde, UEFA sponsorluk faaliyetlerini belli başlı bölümlere ayırdı. UEFA EUROTOP ortakları UEFA EUROTOP ortakları olan; MasterCard, Carlsberg, McDonald's, Coca-Cola, JVC, Hyundai ve Kia, 2005 yılının sonbaharında UEFA'nın 2009 yılına kadar düzenleyeceği tüm turnuvalarda ana sponsorlar olma konusunda anlaşmışlardı. Bununla beraber 257 milyon euro değerinde bir gelir elde edildi.20 Avusturya ve İsviçre sponsorları Turnuvayı iki ülkenin ortaklaşa olarak düzenlemesinden dolayı, her ülke için yerel sponsorlar tahsis edilmiştir. Toplam 7 yerel sponsor bulunmaktadır. Bu sponsorlar şunlardır: Yayın hakları : Dünya'nın birçok ülkesi 24 Eylül 2007 tarihi itibariyle, 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası'nı naklen yayınlayabilmek için gerekli izinleri almışlardır.21 Ana maddeden yayın haklarını alan ülkelerin sıralı tam listesi görünmektedir. Bilet fiyatları 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası'nın ilk parti biletleri 15 Ocak 2008 tarihinden itibaren satışa sunuldu. UEFA'dan yapılan açıklamada, toplam 1 milyon 50 bin adet olan şampiyona biletlerinin ilk aşamada % 33'ü, yaklaşık olarak 290 bin bileti taraftarlara sunuldu. Şampiyonada bilet fiyatları ise 2006 FIFA Dünya Kupası'ndan daha ucuz olmakla birlikte 45 ile 550 euro arasında değişen fiyatlara satıldı. Grup müsabakalarındaki en ucuz biletin 45 euro olduğu şampiyonada, en pahalı grup maçı bileti ise 110 euro fiyatında oldu. Avusturya'nın başkenti Viyana'daki Ernst Happel Stadyumu'nda 29 Haziran 2008 tarihinde oynanan Almanya-İspanya final maçına ise taraftar 160 ile 550 euro arasında para ödeyerek girdiler. Bilet satışları, 15 Ocak 2008 tarihinde turnuvanın açılış maçının oynanacağı İsviçre kenti olan Basel'de startı verilirken, bilet almak isteyenler sadece internetten şampiyonanın resmi sitesinden şampiyona biletlerini temin ettiler. Biletlere olan talebin arzı aşması durumunda ise 2006 FIFA Dünya Kupası'nda olduğu gibi kura yöntemiyle biletler sahiplerini bulmaktaydı.22 EURO Experience Turları 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası yaklaşırken, katılan ülkelerin taraftarları için, turnuvanın havasına önceden girmeleri amacıyla "EURO Experience Tours" (Türkçe: EURO Tecrübe Turları) düzenlenmiştir. Turun ilk startı, 28 Ocak 2008 günü yerel saat ile 13:00'te İsviçre'nin Basel kentinde, Rosetalanlage'de başlamıştır. Turların içerisinde mini festivaller düzenlenmiş, turnuva ile bilgiler verilip broşürler dağıtılmış, küçük taraftarlar için yeni oyun alanları kurulmuş ve daha birçok faaliyet yapılmıştır. Turnuvanın düzenleneceği bazı şehirlerde ise, bir adet sıcak hava balonu, turnuvaya kaç gün kaç saat ve kaç saniye kaldığını gösteren bir sayaç ile dolaşmaktaydı.23 Hyundai kampanyası (Hyundai ile orada ol) Turnuvada her takımın otobüsünün camına kendi dilinde ve İngilizce bazı sloganlar yazıldı ve bu sloganlar, uefa.com aracılığıyla dünyadaki bütün global internet kullanıcıları belirlediler. Aşağıdaki listede kullanıcıların ülke otobüslerine yazılacak sloganlar için verdiği kararlar sonucunda kullanılmış olan sloganlar belirtilmektedir:24 * Türkiye: Türkiye aşkı bu otobüse sığar mı? * Almanya: Deutschland - ein Team - ein Ziel (Almanya - tek takım - tek amaç) * Avusturya: Nur gemeinsam können wir gewinnen…! (Sadece birlikte yenebiliriz…!) * Çek Cumhuriyeti: Pojďme na to, zvítězíme, sny národa naplníme! (Hadi gidelim, hadi yenelim, hadi ulusumuzun hayalini gerçek yapalım!) * Fransa: On vit ensemble, on vibre ensemble (Birlikte yaşayalım, birlikte kutlayalım) * Hırvatistan: Uz navijače do krova Europe (Taraftarla birlikte, Avrupa'nın tepesine) * Hollanda: 1 doel, 1 gevoel, samen zijn we oranje (1 görev, 1 duygu, birlikte hepimiz turuncuyuz) * İspanya: Pase lo que pase, ESPAÑA SIEMPRE (Ne olursa olsun, HER ZAMAN İSPANYA) * İsveç: Sveriges gäng = full poäng (İsveç takımı, hayal takımı) * İsviçre: Endstation: Wien (Son durak: Viyana) * İtalya: Il cielo è sempre più blu... (Gökyüzü her zaman daha mavidir) * Polonya: …bo liczy sie sport i dobra zabawa! (… çünkü sadece spor ve iyi eğlence önemlidir) * Portekiz: Este autocarro é movido a Vontade de Vencer (Bu sürücü bizi kazanmaya götürecek) * Romanya: România, te iubim şi cu tine ne mândrim! (Sizi seviyoruz ve gurur duyuyoruz) * Rusya: Российский футбол, победа за нами. Россия гордится ее игроками! (Rusya'nın elleri birleşti; Rusya, oğullarıyla gururlu) * Yunanistan: Ένα όνειρο μία ομάδα ! (Tek takım, tek hayal!) Maç saatleri Turnuvada maçların oynanacağı saatler 2004 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası'nda olduğu gibi düzenlenmiştir. Gruplarda ilk 2 maçın oynanacağı günlerde, ilk maç TSİ 19.00'da, diğer maç ise TSİ 21.45'de başlamıştır. Gruplardaki üçüncü maçlar, çeyrek final, yarı final ve final'de oynanacak tüm maçlar TSİ 21.45'de başlamıştır.25 Resmi şarkı Viyana Riesenrad dönme dolabında bulunan logo. 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası'nın resmi şarkısı, İspanyol şarkıcı Enrique Iglesias'ın hazırlamış olduğu, "Can You Hear Me" (Beni duyabiliyor musun ?) isimli şarkıdır. Bu şarkı, 29 Haziran 2008 tarihinde, Viyana'da Ernst Happel Stadyumu'nda düzenlenecek final maçı öncesi kendisi tarafından yaklaşık 3 dakikalık canlı performans ile seslendirilmiştir. Bir başka resmi şarkı ise, Jamaika doğumlu Amerikalı şarkıcı Shaggy'nin hazırlamış olduğu, "Like A Superstar" adlı şarkıdır. Bu şarkıya bir de video klip yapıldı. Şampiyonanın maskotları Trix ile Flix'in görüntülerinin yer aldığı video klip İsveç'in KAKTUS adlı animasyon firması tarafından hazırlandı. Video klipte, Trix ile Flix'in, turnuvaya ev sahipliği yapacak olan İsviçre ile Avusturya'nın dağlarında ve stadyumlarında futbol topuyla yaptıkları gösterilere ve danslarına yer verildi. Projenin, Trix ile Flix'in yer alacağı bir dizi animasyon çalışmasının ilki olduğu belirtiliyor.26 Resmî elektronik oyunu Turnuvanın PC, PlayStation, Xbox360 ve Nintendo Wii oyunlarının yapımı bitmiştir. Oyunlar 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası elemelerinin bittikten sonra çıkarılmıştır, katılacak olan takımların belirlenmesi için yaklaşık 2,5 yıl beklenmiştir. Bu süre içersinde eleme maçları bölümü tasarlanmıştır. Oyun bilgisayar için sadece Avrupa'da ve 11 Nisan 2008'de piyasaya çıktı. Diğer versiyonlar ise 2008 yılının Mayıs ayında piyasaya sürüldü. Her zaman olduğu gibi bu oyun lisanslı bir şekilde EA Sports tarafından yapılıyor.2728 Notlar NOT: Notlar bölümünde gerçekleşen olaylar, kronolojik sıralamaya göre gitmektedir. * Turnuvanın ilk sarı kartını ve aynı zamanda kartını gören oyuncu, A Grubu'nda 7 Haziran 2008 tarihinde oynanan İsviçre-Çek Cumhuriyeti maçında 59. dakikada yaptığı faulden dolayı hakem tarafından sarı kart ile cezalandırılan İsviçreli futbolcu Ludovic Magnin olmuştur.29 * Turnuvanın ilk golü, A Grubu'nda 7 Haziran 2008 tarihinde oynanan ve turnuvanın açılış maçı da olan İsviçre-Çek Cumhuriyeti maçında, Çek futbolcu Václav Svěrkoš tarafından atılmıştır.30 * B Grubu'nda 8 Haziran 2008 tarihinde oynanan Avusturya-Hırvatistan maçında, 4. dakikada penaltı kullanan ve bu atışı gole çeviren Hırvat futbolcu Luka Modrić, Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonaları tarihinin en erken penaltı golünü atmıştır. Aynı zamanda bu penaltı ve gol, turnuvanın ilk penaltısı ve penaltı sonucunda atılan golüdür.31 * Bir maçta birden fazla gol atabilen ilk oyuncu, B Grubu'nda 8 Haziran 2008 tarihinde oynanan Almanya-Polonya maçında 2 gol atan Polonya asıllı Alman futbolcu Lukas Podolski olmuştur.32 * C Grubu'nda 9 Haziran 2008 tarihinde oynanan Hollanda-İtalya maçını 3-0 kazanan Hollanda, İtalya'yı 1978 FIFA Dünya Kupası'ndan beri yenememişti.33 * Bir maçta 3 gol atabilen ilk oyuncu, D Grubu'nda 10 Haziran 2008 tarihinde oynanan İspanya-Rusya maçında hat-trick yapan İspanyol futbolcu David Villa olmuştur.34 * Turnuvanın en erken sarı kartını ve aynı zamanda kartını gören oyuncu, D Grubu'nda 10 Haziran 2008 tarihinde oynanan Yunanistan-İsveç maçında 1. dakikada yaptığı faulden dolayı hakem tarafından sarı kart ile cezalandırılan Yunan futbolcu Angelos Charisteas olmuştur.35 * Mağlup durumdayken, maçı kazanabilme başarısı gösteren ilk takım, A Grubu'nda 11 Haziran 2008 tarihinde oynanan İsviçre-Türkiye maçında Arda Turan'ın 90+2. dakikada atmış olduğu gol ile maçı 1-2 kazanan Türkiye olmuştur.36 * 2000 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası'nın ev sahibi Belçika'nın ardından, A Grubu'nda 11 Haziran 2008 tarihinde oynanan İsviçre-Türkiye maçında Türkiye'ye 1-2 yenilen İsviçre, Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonaları tarihinde bir üst tura çıkamayan 2. ev sahibi ülke olmuştur.36 * Turnuvanın ilk kırmızı kartını gören gören oyuncu, B Grubu'nda 12 Haziran 2008 tarihinde oynanan Hırvatistan-Almanyamaçında 90+2. dakikada yaptığı faulden dolayı hakem tarafından kırmızı kart ile cezalandırılan Alman futbolcu Bastian Schweinsteiger olmuştur.37 * Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonaları tarihinin gol atan en yaşlı oyuncusu, B Grubu'nda 12 Haziran 2008 tarihinde oynanan Avusturya-Polonya maçında 90+3. dakikada penaltıdan golü atan Avusturyalı futbolcu Ivica Vastić'tir. Bu golü atan Vastić, şampiyona sırasında 38 yaş, 2019 hafta ve 14136 günlüktü.38 * C Grubu'nda 13 Haziran 2008 tarihinde oynanan İtalya-Romanya maçında, 83. dakikada Rumen futbolcu Adrian Mutu'nun kullanmış olduğu penaltıyı kurtaran İtalyan kaleci Gianluigi Buffon, turnuvada ilk kez penaltı kurtaran, Adrian Mutu ise ilk kez penaltı kaçıran futbolcu olmuştur.39 * A Grubu'nda 15 Haziran 2008 tarihinde oynanan Türkiye-Çek Cumhuriyeti maçında 90+2. dakikada kırmızı kart görerek oyundan atılan Türk kaleci Volkan Demirel, turnuvada kırmızı kart görülerek atılan ilk kaleci olmuştur. Türkiye, 3 oyuncu değişikliğini yaptığından dolayı kaleye Tuncay Şanlı geçmiştir.40 * Çeyrek finalde oynanan Hırvatistan-Türkiye maçında Semih Şentürk'ün 120+2. dakikada attığı gol Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonaları tarihinin ve aynı zamanda dünyanın en geç atılan golüdür.41 * Türkiye ve Çek Cumhuriyeti arasında oynanan grup maçı, UEFA tarafından, Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası tarihinin en heyecanlı ve en iyi maçı seçilmiştir.42 Dipnotlar # ↑ "UEFA EURO 2008". fussballtempel.net. 13 Şubat 2012 tarihinde kaynağından arşivlendi. Erişim tarihi: 14 Nisan 2011. # ↑ uefa.com: Zurich - Letzigrund Stadion # ↑ uefa.com: Yeni kupa UEFA'nın resmi sitesinde # ↑ uefa.com: Yeni kupa UEFA'nın resmi sitesinde/ # 1 2 "(Goal.com Özel) Avrupa Şampiyonası tarihi: 2008".Goal.com. 2 Aralık 2011. 13 Mayıs 2014 tarihindekaynağından arşivlendi. Erişim tarihi: 27 Aralık 2013. arşiv # ↑ uefa.com: UEFA'nın websitesindeki format # ↑ uefa.com: UEFA Euro 2008 hakkında bilgi # ↑ de.uefa.com:UEFA Euro 2008 Trendleri # ↑ "Xavi, Avrupa'nın en iyi adamı". euro2008.uefa.com.2008-06-30. Erişim tarihi: 2008-06-30. # ↑ "Villa, gollerinin karşılığını kazandı.". euro2008.uefa.com.2008-06-29. Erişim tarihi: 2008-07-01. # ↑ http://www.ligtv.com.tr/Euro_2008.aspx?r=1&hid=40624 # ↑ "UEFA changes yellow card rule for Euro 2008". ESPN.20 Mayıs 2008. 16 Mayıs 2014 tarihinde kaynağındanarşivlendi. Erişim tarihi: 3 Temmuz. # ↑ "Sarı kartlar silinecek". fanatik.ekolay.net. 21 Mayıs 2008.Erişim tarihi: 3 Temmuz. # ↑ ntvspor.net: Çeyrek finalden sonra ‘sarı’ serbest! # ↑ uefa.com: UEFA Euro 2008 sloganı hakkında # ↑ uefa.com: Resmî maskot adı # ↑ de.uefa.com: UEFA Euro 2008 turnuvasının hakem listesi # ↑ "Hundredeler for treig til EM-plass". 1 Mart 2014 tarihindekaynağından arşivlendi. # ↑ uefa.com: UEFA'nın 2008'de verdiği ödül parası # ↑ uefa.com: EUROTOP-Programından gelişmeler # ↑ uefa.com: UEFA Euro 2008 Yayın Hakları # ↑ uefa.com: UEFA Euro 2008 bilet satışları # ↑ uefa.com: UEFA Euro 2008 Experience Tour # ↑ uefa.com: Be there with Hyundai kampanyasında ülke otobüsleri için karar verilen sloganlar # ↑ uefa.com: Maç saatleri hakkında # ↑ tr-euro2008.blogspot.com :Like A Superstar şarkısına hazırlanan video klip # ↑ videogamer.com: UEFA Euro 2008, EA tarafından 11 Nisan'da piyasada # ↑ youtube.com: UEFA Euro 2008 tanıtım videosu # ↑ en.euro2008.uefa.com: Ludovic Magnin, ilk sarı kartı ve kartı gören oyuncu oldu. # ↑ en.euro2008.uefa.com: İlk gol, Václav Svěrkoš tarafından atıldı. # ↑ en.euro2008.uefa.com: En erken ve ilk penaltı golü Luka Modrić'ten geldi. # ↑ en.euro2008.uefa.com: Bir maçta birden fazla gol atabilen ilk oyuncu Lukas Podolski oldu. # ↑ en.euro2008.uefa.com: Hollanda, 30 yıllık hasretine son verdi. # ↑ en.euro2008.uefa.com: Bir maçta hat-trick yapabilen ilk oyuncu David Villa oldu. # ↑ en.euro2008.uefa.com: Angelos Charisteas'tan erken ceza tarifesi. # 1 2 en.euro2008.uefa.com: Arda, İsviçre'nin hayallerini yok etti. # ↑ en.euro2008.uefa.com: Bastian Schweinsteiger, oyundan atıldı. # ↑ en.euro2008.uefa.com: Vastić, Avusturya'yı ipten aldı. # ↑ www.timesonline.co.uk # ↑ en.euro2008.uefa.com: Volkan, kırmızı kart gördü. # ↑ BBC SPORT: Semih Şentürk'ün golü. # ↑ Nethaber.com: http://www.nethaber.com/Spor/67267/UEFA-Turkiye-Cek-Cumhuriyeti-macini-Avrupa Dış bağlantılar Vikihaber'de bu konuyla ilgili haber var: 2008 Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası * Resmî site (İngilizce) * Turnuvanın yapılacağı yerler hakkında bilgiler